


Un Caldero Lleno de Realizaciones - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions Class, Preparando Amortentia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Los estudiantes de 8vo año tienen que preparar Amortentia en la clase de Pociones y Draco huele algo que no esperaba en absoluto.





	Un Caldero Lleno de Realizaciones - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cauldron Full of Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250278) by [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399). 



Draco había estado preparado para ser enviado a Azkaban. Tan preparado como pudo haberlo estado. Pero resultó que no iría allí en absoluto. Potter había ido a su rescate, una vez más y fue gracias a su testimonio que Draco caminó como un hombre libre fuera de su juicio.

Y también era un hombre vivo gracias a Potter. El Fuego Maldito lo perseguía en sus sueños y Potter estaba allí cada vez para tomar su mano y alejarlo del peligro. Draco lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba el olor del sudor de Potter mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él por su querida vida. Y cada vez se sentía aliviado cuando se despertaba. Odiaba al Fuego Maldito, y sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado soñar con eso y no insistió en el porqué.

Cuando recibió una carta de McGonagall, invitándolo a volver a Hogwarts por lo que ella denominó el "octavo año", Draco lloró. No creía merecer esa segunda oportunidad que le estaban dando. Para nada había estado esperando la carta. Aún así pensó que sería grosero rechazar a McGonagall. Y él realmente quería regresar. Hogwarts era mejor que la Mansión.

Draco no tenía ilusiones sin embargo. Sabía que sería una paria social. Sabía que la gente desquitaría su enojo y pena sobre él, sin importar si él había sido personalmente responsable de su miseria o no.

Entonces se preparó para ser escupido, gritado, hechizado, maldito. Para cualquier cosa, en realidad. Y eso llegó en el momento en que pisó el tren a Hogwarts. Draco lo escuchó alto y claro, de un chico más pequeño detrás de él. "¡Asqueroso Mortífago! ¡Deberías podrirte en Azkaban!" Draco no reconoció al chico. Era quizás de quinto año. No es que importara.

Y luego, Potter vino a su rescate. De nuevo. Aparentemente había escuchado al chico. Bueno, era un pasillo lleno de gente después de todo. Mucha gente había escuchado al chico. Y mucha gente escuchó el pequeño discurso de Potter sobre las segundas oportunidades para aquellos que no habían estado tan comprometidos con la causa de Voldemort como lo habían parecido en un inicio.

Nadie atacó a Draco después de eso. Aún siguió recibiendo miradas malintencionadas, pero nadie se atrevió a ir en contra de la palabra del salvador.

Draco quería estar enojado por eso. Enojado con Potter por defenderlo cuando Draco no le había pedido que lo hiciera. Pero no pudo. La verdad era que estaba aliviado. El sentía que se merecía los insultos. Pero Potter no lo creía así. Potter pensó que Draco podría salir adelante si le daban la oportunidad, ahora que había visto el error de sus maneras.

Durante años Potter había sido la fuente de ira y miseria de Draco. Pero ya no más. En estos días, ver a Potter iluminaba el día de Draco. Por alguna razón. Y Draco no estaba seguro de cual.

Pero ésta se hizo evidente en Pociones, mientras preparaban Amortentia por el Día de San Valentín. Draco pensó que toda la idea era desagradable. Y también lo pensaba Granger, al parecer.

Sus habilidades en Pociones no se habían oxidado durante la Guerra. Solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos y ya Draco estaba preparando una Amortentia perfecta. A diferencia de Potter, quien tenía problemas, a pesar de que en sexto año lo había hecho espectacularmente bien. Draco siempre se había preguntado cómo había logrado eso.

Potter se dio por vencido, suspirando en la derrota. Granger les hizo señas a él y a Weasley hacia su caldero, en el cual, Draco estaba seguro, había otra Amortentia perfectamente preparada. Potter no parecía entusiasmado, pero Granger estaba implacable.

Draco dirigió su atención a su propio caldero, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. No se había preguntado a qué olería esta vez. Supuso que sería lo mismo: manzanas verdes, el jardín de flores de su madre y a esmalte para madera.

Y todos esos aromas estaban realmente allí. Pero también había algo más. Algo que Draco reconoció en un instante. Sudor. El sudor de Potter. Cómo podía reconocer el sudor de una sola persona de entre todos los demás era todavía un misterio para él, pero lo reconoció de todos modos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en estado de shock. ¡A eso no se suponía que debía oler su Amortentia! ¡El sudor de Potter! ¡De todas las cosas!

Se quedó inmóvil, teniendo un silencioso ataque de pánico. Pero todo tenía sentido ahora, supuso Draco. Tenía sentido. El porqué ver a Potter iluminaba su día. El porqué sus ojos siempre parecían encontrar el cabello de Potter entre la multitud. El porqué temía y odiaba al Fuego Maldito, pero siempre ansiaba tener ese sueño, aunque solo fuera para que Potter lo sostuviera.

Era un desastre. Pero muchas cosas en la vida de Draco eran un desastre. Eso no debería sorprenderlo. Era sólo otra decepción en su vida. Después de todo, Potter no sentía lo mismo, Draco estaba seguro. Y aún así, no pudo evitar levantar la vista de su caldero y mirar a través de la habitación. Por supuesto, debería haber visto la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter, en función de la posición de los respectivos escritorios de Draco y Granger.

Pero en vez de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter, los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de Potter, quien había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a Draco por una razón que éste no podía entender. Potter parecía tan sorprendido como Draco. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco y giró su cabeza rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Y luego algo hizo clic en la mente de Draco. Era imposible y sin embargo... ahí estaba la prueba. ¿Por qué Potter se volvería hacia Draco? ¿Por qué sonrojarse? Tantas preguntas y solo una respuesta, porque Potter había olido a Draco en la Amortentia.

Granger estaba interrogando a Potter. Y Weasley tenía la boca abierta, una mirada horrorizada en sus ojos. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente, Draco estaba muy agradecido con Slughorn por haberles hecho preparar nuevamente la Amortentia. Muy agradecido de hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Otra traducción! Espero les haya gustado, saludos <3


End file.
